Work My Body
by Naniori
Summary: Victor watch as Gregory quivered with need before him, craving contact and begging to be claimed. Luckily, Victor knew exactly how to give his husband what he wanted. ( Canon character x OC relationship)


((AN: Just a one shot I made for my friend with Gregory Violet and her muse, Victor Cassell. She uses Uta from Tokyo Ghoul as his face claim. Rated M for pure smut with a dash of fluff at the end.))

Delicate fingers traced the dainty curve of his love's spine, taking in the soft, breathy moan that bubbled quietly from plump lips and the way the muscles his in back twitched with anticipation. Victor grinned at the sight of his husband on his knees upon their bed, bound to the headboard and blindfolded. He could remember a time, when years ago he wouldn't have ever been so adventurous, but he had grown and gained some much needed confidence though he could still be quite shy.

Piercing, crystalline eyes gazed upon Gregory's trembling form, a sleek metallic remote grasped loosely in Victor's hand. Gregory panted softly, an airy moan escaping every now and then. His cock was painfully hard and pressed flush against his belly, dripping pre-cum and nearly purple as it strained against the cock ring around it. It was moments like these that Victor savored the most.

With a flick of his finger, Victor pushed the button on the remote up, causing Gregory to cry out in absolute pleasure, his back arching more. The sculptor could only chuckle, clearly amused. The egg-shaped vibrator Gregory had his from him earlier was certainly doing wonders now.

"Go ahead love. Let me hear you. You don't want to disappoint me...do you?" he cooed sweetly, shifting forward to cup his husband's throat, cradling it in a strong hand. Gregory whimpered as the hand gave his throat a slight squeeze. His wrists tugged fruitlessly against the bindings as he fought to touch his lover.

"V-Victor..." he whined piteously, craving more contact.

"Gregory, don't make me have to punish you." Victor chided softly, "Now be a good boy and raise your hips up higher for me. Very nice..." Victor was pleased as Gregory complied with his demand, even going so far as to spread his legs apart.

Victor moved back to his original place, letting his hand trail down the painter's back and settling on an ample cheek of his husband's ass. He gave it a sharp slap, Gregory yelping softly at the sting. Victor merely chuckled and rubbed him soothingly before moving to spread him apart.

The older artist laughed softly as he watched the tight ring of muscle twitch eagerly at the vibrations, as if silently begging for more, to be completely filled. Victor leaned for and swiped the flat of his tongue over the quivering bud, eliciting another deliciously sinful moan from his husband.

Gregory threw his head back at the sensation, his hips pushing back against Victor's tongue involuntarily. Victor stilled Gregory's hips as he pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. He wriggled the slick muscle around teasingly, stroking the velvety walls and enjoying his love writhing in pleasure above him.

Just as soon as it had begun, Victor pulled away and grasped his own hardened cock, stroking slowly at the sight of his husband. Gregory could feel Victor's intense gaze upon him, making him feel vulnerable. Gregory didn't mind in the least. "Victor! P-Please, fuck me. I need you..." he simpered, wiggling his ass a bit.

Victor merely snorted softly, watching the small show his husband was putting on. "Oh Gregory, baby, you can beg better than that. Come on, let me hear how filthy that mouth can be. What was it that you wanted me to do to you? Hmm?"

Gregory flushed red with embarrassment, his length throbbing painfully as his husband's words spurned him on. "I-I want you to fuck me hard like I'm a bitch. I want y-you to make me scream your name and fuck me into the bed until I can't walk."

Victor smirked, leaning closer to lick the delicate shell of his ear. "I'll make sure of that, my love. Such a filthy mouth though, do you really deserve any of that?"

The smaller male let out a desperate cry, his head nodding eagerly. "Y-Yes! Please!"

With deft fingers, Victor pulled off the blindfold and cock ring, but left the vibrator inside of his love. "As you wish." he murmured with a shrug. He nudged the head of his cock against Gregory's entrance, pushing in all the way.

The nearly silent room was quickly filled with loud moans. Gregory clenched around Victor tightly like a vice, sweat dripping steadily down his body. Victor tried to choke back a second moan, the combination of his husband's tight ass and the vibrator creating an almost unreal sensation.

"O-oh, fuck." Gregory groaned as his head fell forward into the crook of his elbow. Victor waited until he was sure Gregory had adjusted before he began thrusting in and out of his love at a quick pace.

"So goddamn tight no matter how much I fuck your ass." he hissed wickedly into Gregory's ear with a teasing smirk. Victor reached up with a free hand and drew Gregory in for a fierce kiss. He slipped his tongue smoothly into Gregory's mouth, sliding it playful against the other's. Their teeth clacked together as they moved, but neither minded very much, both too focused on the pleasure.

Gregory pulled away with a whimper and tears in his eyes as he felt his release building up in the pit of his stomach. Victor grunted and grasped Gregory's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Gregory felt overwhelmed with all the stimulation, his hips bucking forward then pushing back erratically.

Victor growled lowly at Gregory's motions causing him to pound into the smaller man harder and faster. He reveled in the moment every time his husband became undone before his very eyes.

A sudden cry drew him from his thoughts, his mind immediately going to his husbands welfare. Gregory's head was thrown back, his amythest eyes fluttering and his hair plastered to the side of his face. "G-Gonna cum..." he warned quickly, "Victor!" Gregory came hard into Victor's hand, his body slumping forward a bit. Victor's chest heaved as he felt his own orgasm rising. He thrust deep into Gregory a few more times before exploding into him, his seed filling his husband up, some of it already gushing out from the sides. Gregory shuddered and gave a happy him, turning his head to glance back at Victor.

Victor let his body fall over Gregory's for a brief moment as he caught his breath, pulling out slowly as soon as he was ready. He turned off the vibrator and pulled his out, tossing it carelessly to the side. Victor untied the bindings holding his husband's hands in place, letting out a bark of laughter as Gregory tackled him back onto the bed lightly.

"Fuck, Vicky...T-That was absolutely amazing." Gregory praised happily, letting his head rest against Victor's shoulder.

Victor in turn blush and scratched at his cheek, flushing brightly now that it was over. "R-really? I...I wasn't sure it was going to go so well."

Gregory shook his head vigorously, cradling Victor's face. "It was perfect. I'm still trying to get used to you taking charge." The smaller artist tried to stiffle the loud yawn that tore from his lips.

Victor reciprocated the yawn before placing a sweet kiss upon Gregory's lips

"I believe now is the time for sleep. We can have breakfast in the morning if you'd like." he mumbled quietly.

"With chocolate chip pancakes?"

"...Y-Yeah...with chocolate chip pancakes."


End file.
